


Mistletoe

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas for the murder husbands, First Kiss, Fluff, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Will doesn't like Christmas, short and sweet, will doesn't need to be saved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will hates Christmas, he watches Hannibal decorate with much displeasure, Hannibal wants to prove to Will that Christmas isn't all that <i>bad</i>.<br/>Short and sweet written for my Wifey Anna. Merry Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

"Are you sure you don't want to help put the tree up?" Hannibal Lecter asked Will, who had his feet curled up on the sofa, he rolled his eyes unsure why the older man was trying so hard, Will didn't just dislike Christmas _he hated it_. 

Will hated Christmas after many lonely childhood Christmases and his parents were poor, while the other children received toys, candy and love. Will got lucky if his mother could afford a new pair of jeans and food barely for their family. 

Will learned as he grew older that his family couldn't afford much, so he took the handouts his family received; by the time he was in his teens he didn't expect much he was thankful that they even had Christmas dinner.

Meanwhile Hannibal his closest friend had wonderful Christmases growing up his sister and him were the children of rich artist parents and when Hannibal realised that Will disliked the holiday he tried not to bring it up, he was simply trying to make the holiday season more enjoyable.

Hannibal to Will's surprise loved the holiday, he had the kitchen table filled with Christmas decorations, as much as Will tried he couldn't hold back his disgust for the holiday. 

"No Hannibal, you know how I feel about Christmas, it's stupid and I think it's pointless." Will snapped almost at Hannibal, he looked up to see Hannibal shaking his head in disbelief.

"Will not all holidays are _that bad_ , sometimes people only see their family and loved ones at this point in the year." Hannibal sat the box he was carrying down sitting next to Will.

Will moved his legs up to his face, he was embarrassed by his own behaviour, "go hang up your bulbs..I don't care that you like it." 

Hannibal rubbed Will's head, before standing up again. "Will you'll see, it's not that bad." 

Awhile later while Will helped himself to a sandwich he could of sworn he heard Hannibal singing 'joy to the world', he listened to Hannibal's voice in harmony, he took his sandwich with him into the living room finding Hannibal was plugging the Christmas lights in.

Will cranked his neck around the room, there were two plain red stockings hanging on the wall, the tree was real and it filled the air with it's piney scent, there were ornaments and a star topped the tree and Will focused his eyes back on Hannibal's back.

The lights were on and of course a bright red, it made Hannibal's already charming him even better. 

"It looks nice." Will speaks, even he had to admit without Hannibal asking Will for help, it manages to make the room feel the season, "If you wanted I guess I could of helped you." He smiled sheepishly at Hannibal who stood back admiring his work. 

"It does look nice, but it's not finished." Hannibal grabbed a barstool before producing a mistletoe, he stood with great balance on the chair while he hung it in the arch of the wall.

Will felt his face become warm, before he was trapped beneath the mistletoe, he began to walk back into the kitchen. He fumbled for a glass of water he drank it greedily; he loved Hannibal but if he even expressed a sign that he loved the older man, he would ruin the friendship.

"Will are you okay?" Hannibal is beside him as Will collapses into the older man's arms. It's too much for Will. The holidays, his love for Hannibal it was enough to drive him insane.

"No I'm not." Will felt himself being walked back into the living room, "I want to make you happy I can't,-" Will choked out.

"Can't what Will?" Will looks up to see Hannibal who's rubbing Will's arms causing to shiver, "you can tell me anything Will." 

Will feels Hannibal tug on his hair softy, and in a miraculous moment he can't hold it in anymore. "I love you _Hannibal_ ," he feels his head being taken in Hannibal's hands. 

"We're standing under the mistletoe..Will and the rule is I believe we have to kiss." Hannibal's voice is thick, as Will can breathe in his scent, it's intoxicating to the younger man.

"What-." Will stops breathing when Hannibal presses his lips softy against Will's the kiss envelopes the two together while Will can see stars and almost taste the older man's scent, he pulls away smiling wrying at Hannibal.

"I love you too Will, I've been wanting to do that since we first met." Hannibal presses his lips again against Will's the kiss deepened as Hannibal runs his hands down Will's back. 

He pulls away, letting Will gasp for air, "Maybe Christmas isn't all that bad." 

Will rolls his eyes, "You gave me the best gift yet, how do I repay you?" Will says watching Hannibal pull him in closer.

"You have done enough Will, I love you." Hannibal says pressing his lips against Will's cool cheek, "Happy Christmas Will."

_The End_


End file.
